


Adore

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 300 Followers Requests [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, theyre cute and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: "I know, you're wonderful" Tweek replies "I'm just tired and -gah- feeling really, really fat.""I know, but you're not fat okay? You're pregnant with our baby, and it's amazing" Craig replies. Tweek knows he means it and he appreciates Craig's constant support but he can't help feeling… wrong. His body doesn't look like it should and it upsets him, even when he knows it's because of their baby, whom he loves very much. He wouldn't take the baby back, ever and he's sure it'll feel worth it once they're born. Just now, he feels gross.





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a request about Craig adoring pregnant Tweek.

Tweek sighs as he flops down onto the couch. Craig places their bags down in the hallway, he's been kind enough to carry Tweek's things everywhere for him, as well as his own. 

"I'll  _ -nghh-  _ never get up again" Tweek complains as Craig sits down next to him on the couch. 

"I'll help you" Craig promises, he wraps his arms around Tweek and hugs. He kisses Tweek on the cheek before moving his hands down to Tweek's stomach.

Tweek winces a little, he knows he needs to get over it but he hates being reminded of how big his belly has grown. It's natural, he's pregnant,  _ very  _ pregnant actually. He's due in less than three weeks and this will be his last week at school. At his own insistence, which he is regretting a little bit now. 

"It's gonna be over soon" Craig encourages him "and then I can take over more if you need."

"I know, you're wonderful" Tweek replies "I'm just tired and  _ -gah-  _ feeling really, really fat."

"I know, but you're not fat okay? You're pregnant with our baby, and it's amazing" Craig replies. Tweek knows he means it and he appreciates Craig's constant support but he can't help feeling…  _ wrong.  _ His body doesn't look like it should and it upsets him, even when he knows it's because of their baby, whom he loves very much. He wouldn't take the baby back, ever and he's sure it'll feel worth it once they're born. Just now, he feels gross.

He feels like that's normal. He's a teenager, and a terrified one at that. He doesn't think any seventeen year old gets pregnant on purpose. No sane one anyway, he's just lucky to be in a strong relationship with Craig. While he's not a fan of being pregnant, he had no doubts about going through with it. It's Craig's baby after all. Not only does he have this strong bond with Craig, Craig's family are extremely helpful and supportive too. Tweek's parents help financially, but they don't provide a lot of physical or emotional support. Craig's family provide that and he's so glad they let him move in with them. Trying to raise a baby in separate houses would be way too hard. 

"Whether you want to call it fat or not, I'm huge" Tweek complains, "there's no way my body is gonna  _ -nghh-  _ look like it should after I  _ -ah-  _ have them."

"Tweek" Craig says tenderly, stroking over Tweek's stomach "of course it is. Nobody expects you to look perfect after giving birth to a whole new human. But it will look how it is supposed to look… like you've had a baby."

"I  _ -nnn-  _ appreciate your support Craig" Tweek says honestly "I just don't feel like me and I don't think I'm gonna for a while."

"You don't need to babe, just be honest with me about how you're feeling and I'll look after you" Craig promises, giving Tweek another kiss. 

"I will" Tweek promises "I'm sure I'll feel a bit better once they're  _ -ah-  _ born."

"I think so too" Craig says "our baby is gonna be gorgeous and I'm sure they'll be keeping us on our toes."

"Definitely" Tweek agrees "there's no way our kid will go  _ -gah-  _ easy on us."

Craig has been so patient. It's not just been body issues, Tweek's been so sick, had frequent headaches, bad heartburn and extreme fatigue. Tweek's actually, unironically, used the excuse "I have a headache" when Craig has made advances. He wasn't lying, that's the worst part and Craig knew it. They're teenagers, they're supposed to be going at it like crazy. Well, they were, before. That's how they got in this situation in the first place. Tweek had a very healthy sex drive pre-pregnancy but now, it's like a hundred to zero. He feels bad, but he's just never felt less like having sex in his entire life. He knows it's probably not going to get better once they have a newborn baby either. 

"We're gonna be okay" Craig promises, keeping Tweek close.

—

Tweek knows Craig misses being intimate. Tweek does too, truth be told. He wishes he could make himself feel more like doing it, but the belly is just making things hard to enjoy. What Tweek really misses is the way they were together before he got pregnant, when it was just them with no baby in between. The baby makes it a little weird, that's their kid growing in there and maybe it's a little immature of Tweek but he can't get that out of his head. It's not very sexy. 

There's also how insecure in his own skin he feels. He feels big and awkward, most positions are too hard to manage and it kind of ruins the mood. He hates all the stretch marks that litter his belly, hips, thighs and back. There's also the weight he's gained, he's not fat or anything but his sides have small rolls when he bends now and his thighs and hips are thicker. And his belly button is pushed out and looks mutated. He just doesn't like being naked, he always wants the lights off or for him to wear a shirt. If they even try, to be honest they haven't at all in a while. 

When he ends up making out with Craig in their bed, he's a little surprised in himself. (It used to be Craig's but now it's  _ theirs  _ and Tweek still isn't over that yet.) He doesn't want to lose the mojo though, so he runs with it. It's all going awesome until Craig is tugging at his shirt.

"I  _ -gah-  _ want it on" he says sadly. Craig looks sad too.

"I miss seeing you baby" Craig says "I love your bump."

"I don't, I feel  _ -nghh-  _ fat and horrible" Tweek confesses. 

"You're beyond gorgeous to me Tweek" Craig promises "you're not going to be pregnant much longer and I just… I love your body. It's supporting a life.  _ Our  _ baby. Please can I see you?"

Tweek sighs "okay, just…  _ -hnn-  _ let me put it back on if I get uncomfortable okay?"

"Absolutely Tweek, you want to stop at any time you just say the word okay? I know it's not been easy for you" Craig promises. He slips a hand under Tweek's shirt and begins lifting it over Tweek's head. Tweek let's him, hoping this will bring them closer. 

"Oh babe" Craig says, in awe. Tweek shies away. "Baby" Craig says "you look so incredible."

"I have  _ -ah-  _ rolls here" he says, touching his side ashamedly. 

"Barely, but seriously, you look incredible. This" he says, touching a particular obvious stretch mark on the front of Tweek's stomach "is beautiful, it's something you've earned by carrying our child… I adore that. I love how every single thing that's changed is because you are growing a new life and giving me the greatest gift… a family with you." 

"I love you" Tweek says, choked up with emotions. 

"You too,  _ all  _ of you" Craig says and leans in to press their lips together. They embrace and Tweek takes the initiative to deepen the kiss. He loses himself a little in just how much he enjoys his partner. They only part when Tweek feels wet between his legs.

"Oh shit!" Tweek says, reaching between to touch the wet spot.

"Is that your waters?" Craig asks, concerned. 

"I think so, I'm not in any  _ -nnn-  _ pain though" Tweek replies, he sort of expected there to be more signs. Not such a sudden break. 

"All clear?" Craig asks.

"I see no signs of  _ -gah-  _ meconium" Tweek replies, feeling relieved. 

"Good, how about you get in the shower? I'll call the hospital and get the baby bag ready" Craig suggests. Tweek definitely wants to wash this stuff off him. 

"Okay, help me up off the  _ -hnn-  _ bed though" Tweek requests, suddenly feeling a rush of nerves. He's about to have a baby, he's about to be in so much pain. 

"Of course, lets have this baby my love" Craig says with a soft smile.

It's only later Tweek realises that they never even got to be intimate after all that. 

—

They're told to come in despite Tweek not being in pain. Waters breaking often means the baby will be here soon and they just want to check him and be sure. He's admitted, but it's boring. Nothing really happens bar some mild contractions. Tweek is more uncomfortable than anything, there's a lot of pressure in his pelvis and his back is pretty sore. The contractions themselves and more like cramps, and at first Tweek is very confident in himself. 

After several boring hours his doctor decides to give him pitocin. Tweek is naive and isn't afraid. The pitocin picks things up quickly, exactly as it should but it increases the pain exponentially. Tweek isn't ready for the pain increase at all and he goes from laughing and joking with Craig and family to screaming. Craig holds his hand the whole way through.

The nurses think he's being dramatic, maybe because he's a teenager. But they fob off his yells of pain and Craig's worried questions. Telling him that labour is painful and that's just how it is. The pain just increases, and quickly over time. 

Things really only change when the doctor comes in. He checks Tweek and sees the lack of progress. When he suggests a c-section Tweek agrees instantly. He's tired and the pain is just getting worse with no progress. He just wants to meet his baby.

He's nervous about the anaesthetic. There's a needle going into his spine, what if something fucks up? He's heard of epidurals going wrong. But he also knows that this is the only way to make it stop and get his baby out. Craig clutches his hand tightly as Tweek tries to think of anything but the needle about to be in his back. 

"Just a sharp scratch Tweek" the anaesthetist says, Tweek braces himself. 

"You can do this babe" Craig encourages, "you're so strong."

Tweek winces at the pressure, but it doesn't hurt like he thought it would. It's over before he knows it.

He takes a bit of time to rest and let the anaesthetic kick in. Craig strokes his hair and kisses his hand. "We're gonna have a baby so soon" he hums happily. 

Tweek is exhausted, but he's also pretty nervous about having his belly cut open. 

"This is  _ -nghh-  _ scary," he says. 

"You're gonna do so good" Craig encourages, he sounds so sure "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you" Tweek replies "I  _ -gah-  _ needed you through this, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're having my baby" Craig says "It's the least I can do." 

Tweek feels a little more at peace when they roll him into surgery. Craig looks kinda funny in scrubs with the shower cap. It's a good distraction. He concentrates on that as the surgeon makes the initial incision. It's just pressure, pressure and pulling. Tweek kind of expected some pain, despite knowing he is numb.

"Here comes baby" the surgeon says. Tweek feels more pulling, then, lighter. Like a weight has been lifted. 

A sharp cry fills the room and Craig gasps.

"It's a boy!" The surgeon says happily.

And before Tweek knows it, he's placed on his chest.

"Oh" Tweek says "there's my baby."

"Yeah" Craig is laughing through tears "here he is."

—

"God, it hurts" Tweek complains as he tries to sit up.

"Let me help" Craig rushes over, despite the blue wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Be careful" Craig's mother Laura chastises him "Apollo is still fragile."

She thinks their name choice is ridiculous, but Tweek loves mythology and Craig loves space. The name fits nicely for them, that and Apollo is kind of like the shining sun for both him and Craig. A wonderful ray of light despite the difficult pregnancy. 

"It's okay" Tweek says "can you  _ -nnn-  _ just hit the call light? I think I might  _ -ah-  _ need more painkiller."

"Sure babe" Craig says, "whatever you need, I'm here."

Craig is very worried about Tweek's c-section recovery. He doesn't want Tweek to lift a finger. Tweek appreciates it as he's in a fair bit of pain. The wound hurts but also the post birth contractions aren't fun. 

"Craig" Tweek says frowning "I need to  _ -gah-  _ pee." 

He had the catheter removed recently so this will be the first time. He's a little scared if he's honest. He's moved around a little and it hurt. He needed Craig to support him the entire time.

"Sure, I'll help you. Mom, can you hold Apollo?" Craig asks. His mom quickly agrees and comes to take her new grandson. He is fast asleep and barely seems to notice his surroundings. Craig's mom says that probably won't last.

Craig reaches out and takes Tweek's hand. Tweek shakily gets up and out of bed. He groans as he does, he can't help it, his stitches are being pulled as he moves. 

"Jesus, nobody  _ -hnn-  _ tells you about this part" Tweek complains. He heavily leans on Craig as they shuffle over to the bathroom. 

"This is embarrassing" Tweek admits, "but I'm gonna  _ -nghh-  _ need you like  _ in  _ there with me."

"That's okay, you just had a baby" Craig assures him.

"Thanks, I just  _ -ah-  _ don't think I can get up by myself" he says forlornly. 

"It's okay Tweek, I love you, seeing you on the toilet won't change that" Craig promises, smiling.

"I know, it's just… we're so young doing such  _ -nnn-  _ grown up things" he sighs. 

"Yeah, but it's okay. I love you so much, whatever you need, I'll do it. I don't care how 'gross'" Craig replies.

—

"I can't get over how  _ -hnn-  _ cute he is" Tweek admits, holding his son close. 

They're home now. Tweek is feeling a lot better but is still resting. Craig is being super dad and handling most of the parenting. Tweek still gets to feed Apollo and hold him. He feels a little helpless but he knows soon he'll be thrown into the mix fully too. 

Apollo is sleeping, he seems to be a pretty sound sleeper. He's a newborn so he doesn't sleep through the night by any means but he doesn't seem too sensitive to noise around him and falls asleep pretty easy.

"I mean, he's half you so I can believe it" Craig says, sitting beside Tweek and smiling.

"I think he  _ -ah-  _ looks like you" Tweek replies "he has your eyes. So blue, and they can do the  _ -nghh-  _ thing…"

Craig's laser eyes are a thing he learnt to control after childhood. He wasn't sure if Apollo would get them but he has. Craig got a terrible fright changing his diaper one time. While it's going to be difficult to control, Craig is very proud his son has developed his extra ability. 

"He has your blonde hair though" Craig says, staring at their baby in awe "and your cute little nose." 

"He's a good mix of us both" Tweek agrees. 

Tweek knows his instincts were right. He's besotted by Apollo, even if he was unhappy during the pregnancy. He hadn't liked being pregnant but the end product was most definitely worth it. In Tweek's eyes Apollo could not be more perfect. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
